


i've got a blank space (i'll write your name)

by missgine (blueberry_muffin)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Probably OOC I'm sorry, this happened instead, was supposed to be writing more hp!au ushioi but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7259443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberry_muffin/pseuds/missgine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa gets stood up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i've got a blank space (i'll write your name)

 

Oikawa shifts in his seat, checking the time on his phone for the tenth time in ten minutes. Another minute passes by and he checks his messages again to make sure he got the time and location correct.  He fixes his hair in the screen of his phone, takes a sip of water and tries to quell the twinge in his stomach that tells him he’s been stood up. He takes a deep breath and tries to reassure himself. _Makki said his classmate would come and he will_.

He played a few games and liked a few photos on instagram while trying to not fiddle with his phone. No one had ever stood Oikawa up before -no one had ever had the want to, much less the nerve. Oikawa sniffs, it’s an honor to be graced by his presence, how dare this boy not show!

“Are you ready to order yet, sir?” A waiter asks him again, refilling his water and sending him a pitying smile.

“Not yet, thank you,” Oikawa says, a wry smile on his lips as he scans the restaurant again. He lets out a breath he’s holding when he looks at the entrance again and is met with apologetic looks from the staff and other patrons whose eyes briefly meet his own. Oikawa is boiling under his skin; he can’t stand pity.

Oikawa goes through the apps on his phone, pinterest, instagram, tumblr, neko atsume, facebook until he runs out of apps to go through. He takes a buzzfeed quiz he finds on pinterest and when he looks at the time, it’s been almost an hour.

He sends a distinctly polite text to his “date” and runs a hand through his hair. He sits up straight and steadily ignores the apologetic looks from the patrons around them and the waiter and waitress who have both asked for his order.  

Oikawa thinks he’s never been this humiliated. Not when Aoba Johsai lost to Shiratorizawa, not when they lost to Karasuno, those have nothing on this (and for the record, those weren’t humiliating to him, just defeats, just motivation to be the _best_ ).

He sighs and is just about to get up when a person slides into the seat in front of him.

Oikawa is more than prepared to give his “date” a very loud piece of his mind but finds his words are stuck in his throat as he stares into the face of Ushijima Wakatoshi.

“I apologize for being late-traffic was abysmal,” Ushijima says, his voice a little louder than normal-projecting. Oikawa’s eyes are wide and his mouth opens and closes and he doesn’t know what to say and then Ushijima is leaning towards him and says, “Please play along, whoever has the indecency to not inform you of their lack of attendance is simply not worth your time.”

Oikawa’s breath leaves him and he hesitantly picks up his menu. “...you don’t have to do this Ushiwaka-chan…”

Just because they play on the same team and get along better doesn’t mean he feels comfortable being pitied, much less by _Ushiwaka-chan_. Oikawa opens his mouth to say something more, when he’s cut off.

“Now, what are you ordering?” Ushijima continues, dark eyes scanning the menu in front of him. He looks up and meets Oikawa’s eyes. There’s no hint of pity in them.

Oikawa bits his lip and gazes down at his own menu, he is hungry, afterall.

The waitress comes up to them a few moments later with a smile on her face. She takes their orders and gets Ushijima a drink and refills Oikawa’s. Oikawa rests his cheek on his hand, elbow on the table, Ushijima looks as if he wants to say something and starts to lean forward but Oikawa beats him to it.

“You don’t have to do this. Don’t get me wrong -I’m thankful, but if you’re doing this out of pity-”

Ushijima unrolls his napkin, places his utensils down, and sets the cloth in his lap. “This is a date. No one attends a date out of pity.” He says, blunt and to the point. Oikawa looks at him, takes in his relaxed posture, open bearing, and sincere expression. ~~And those shoulders, those broad, broad shoulders.~~

Oikawa licks his lips and welcomes the flutter in his stomach that he blames on hunger when Ushijima follows the path of his tongue. He smiles genuinely for the first time that night.

-

“You’re paying, Ushiwaka-chan.”

“Only if you stop calling me that.”

-

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea where the hell i pulled this from


End file.
